Puh-Lease!
by Ano Crazy Adventurer
Summary: Ace starts to be open about his soft spot on cute things... And he really wants to see how cute would his baby brother look like to wear fake cat ears! I own nothing but the story plot. WARNING: Ace is a bit out of character...


**A/N: Here, I'm calling upon every OP authors to write more and more one-shots to increase the number of fandoms we have in OP archieve! Seriously! ...**

**...**

**XD Anyways, let's increase that number! And here's my story.**

* * *

"But puh-lease...," plead the cute innocent boy. He's black-haired and twelve years old now. He puffed his cheeks staring at his brother who was glaring at him.

"No way!" Luffy pushed away his demanding brother and headed into the so-called house - the home for the mountain bandits Dadan Family. Ace folded his arms narrowing his eyes at the shut door. He has got to see it. See what, you ask?

A few nights before, he dreamt of his cute little brother having cat ears on his head. And it was so damn cute, but he forgot how Luffy looked like in the dream. And he's been dying to refresh his memory but gave up after a whole day. He started the next day with a mission to make his Luffy wear those fake cat ears he bought.

And time passes, he never got to wear the fake ears on his weak little brother. He can't help but wonder how did his brother avoided him so well?

Luffy's first reaction was really cute! He can't forget his first attempt of wearing those fake cat ears on Luffy.

_"Heehh... No! NO WAY! No-uh!" shaking his head while stomping his feet, Luffy pouted in sadness and anger. Glaring at his elder brother in definite NO, he stomped away._

_"But Luffy! I wanna see ya wear this thing!"_

Luffy's sulky attitude is really really cute. And Ace has became a little more open about his soft spot of cute things since Makino came and taught him some good manners.

Now, he must force his younger brother to wear it. If Sabo was still alive, it won't have to be this hard.

"Ace! Food's ready!"

With that said, all thoughts left his mind and he focused on meal.

* * *

Finally, the weakest and cutest moment of his little brother, sleep.

Slowly and silently, Ace tip-toed to Luffy's side. He sat at the younger raven's side and slowly placed that fragile being onto his lap. Knowing that Luffy's sleep can never be awakened unless with Fists of Love, Ace took the chance to hug his brother tightly and snuggled to him as if treating his brother a plush doll. Oh Ace...

He grinned at Luffy's snorts. Then, he slowly combed the black hair of his younger brother with his right hand. He then took the fake cat ears and carefully placed it on Luffy's head.

Eyes shining in amusement, Ace squealed in delight having to finally accomplish his mission in three days.

Luffy stirred in his sleep in which made the elder froze.

Eventually the younger D woke up.

Stretching, Luffy yawned tiredly. Scatching his head, he felt something. Something pointy, furry, and ... ?

What is Ace doing behind him? Wait a minute...

...

Ace just stared and hoped Luffy's sleep-attack will strike him. Beads of nervous sweat poured down his face.

"ACE! YOU PUT THE FAKE CAT EARS ON ME DIDN'T YAA!?" shouting in anger, Luffy puffed his cheeks and stomped away out of their room. The elder D just blinked. What is Luffy so mad about? They're just fake cat ears. Whats wrong with seeing your cute little brother dressed up cuter? Sometimes, being and elder brother alone is so annoying.

"Sabo... What the heck should I do?" groaning in anger Ace laid back down as his narcolepsy kicked in.

* * *

_"Cats are cute!" squealed the little boy from his gramps' shoulders._

_Laughing out loud, Garp reached his hand up to pat his cute grandson. _

_"They are!"_

_Luffy hugged his grandpa tighter and grinned wider and wider as the two talked more about cute little kittens._

_As they walked down the streets, Luffy noticed a shop selling varies of animal costumes. Pulling his grandpa's hair to sign that old man to stop, Garp stopped his steps. He hummed at his grandson. He then looked at his right, noticing that shop selling animal costumes. Frowning as the shopkeeper - boringly - promoted their goodies, Garp left the shop with a rampaging Luffy on his head._

_As the two reached Makino's bar, Luffy sat down sadly. He looked really disappointed._

_Sighing, Garp patted the younger D's head._

_"Listen Luffy," looking up at his grandfather with teary eyes glaring, Luffy just stayed silent. "Those animal parts or costumes are not good, no matter how cute or nice they look."_

_Blinking in confusion, Luffy tilted his head to the left side, wondering, "Why's that so?"_

_"Because they killed animals to get those parts or costumes. No smell are present in them because they used something called ur.. alcohol? Smell-destroyer? I dunno... I don't remember that crap. But we, as animal lovers must protect animals by not buying their products. Okay?" _

_Woop Slap widened his eyes not believing that old man Garp had just explained something, informational. Makino on the other hand was just giggling._

_Luffy nodded fastly. _

_"You love animals?"_

_"Uh-huh!"_

_"Promise won't buy any of 'em?"_

_"Promise!"_

* * *

"So that's why," Ace muttered as his grandfather finished telling off the reason why Luffy doesn't want to wear the fake cat ears he bought for his little brother. Nodding understandingly, Ace sighed as guilt build up in him.

"And please bury those ears. There might be some products which don't use real animal parts but they're only from Grand Line," staring at the rice cracker in his hand, he grinned at Ace. "Say sorry to your brother!" patting - hard - on Ace's back, Garp walked away from the table to get some drinks.

Staring at the fake cat ears in his hand, Ace jumps off the chair - in which he never noticed when it was installed in the shabby house.

Calling his brother's name, Ace rushed outside of his house.

* * *

Staring longingly at the wide horizon of the blue ocean, the straw-hatted boy kept a straight expression.

He's no longer mad at Ace. But he's disappointed. Still.

He's not as happy as always. He didn't find any reason to be happy for now.

"Sabo... I miss you... Ace is not that bad, but I still miss you... ," in hopes of hearing chuckles from the said elder, Luffy flopped back, laying on the grass in disappointment. "Come back... " His voice cracked at this moment and tears start to form in his eyes.

_"Crybaby!"_

Fearing his eldest brother would notice him crying, he quickly wiped away his tears.

"I'll be strong!" he shrieked at the limitless-looking sky. He bit his bottom lips and stared at the moving clouds in determination. He pulled his straw hat to his chest and let it rest on him.

"Lu?" after a few minutes of silence and watching the clouds passing by, there comes his brother's voice.

Luffy sat up straight looking at Ace who was pushing a bush aside.

Regret, was written on his brother's face. Blinking innocently, Luffy tilted his head in wonder.

"I wanna say sorry, " looking away from the cute stare of his brother, Ace started his apologies. He then took in a deep breathe and stared hard at his cute little baby brother."I'm sorry for forcing you to wear the fake cat ears, Lu. I didn't know about them..."

Getting up, Luffy dusted his shorts and watched silently as his brother bowed ninety degrees at him. Seems like Ace starts to use more of the manners he learnt from Makino.

He walked at Ace.

The elder D slowly looked up. He raised an eyebrow seeing the blank expression on his brother's face.

Luffy's small right hand raised up and moved to his head. Ace shut his eyes, believing that Luffy would hit him - getting revenge of him always hitting him.

However, he didn't hear any soft whoosh sound of slapping hand, instead, he felt a light object covering his head.

Opening his eyes, Ace was shocked to meet the brim of his brother's beloved straw hat.

Then, he felt a pair of elastic arms wrapping his waist. Luffy's head snuggled softly onto his chest.

"Don't be sad, Ace... I'm not angry... The past is in the past, ne?"

Luffy's hugs weren't as tight as Ace's reply hugs. Luffy yelped as Ace hugged him back tightly. With the soft grunts of Ace heard in the midair, the younger D grinned his widest in satisaction.

* * *

**A/N: I saw my friend, Nikki - the genius and former class monitor of ours - tried to place a pair of glasses on his closest friend, Luff - someone who has a personality similar to Luffy and a very old friend of Nikki - with the latter refusing. It ended up with Luff sulking. I was like.. "Ace and Luffy... Ngee... ^,^/"**

**So, I hope you enjoyed it! If no, then my apologies... *Please do accept!***

**See yall!**

**Reviews fills my stomach but anyways, do whatever you want. ;D!**


End file.
